


Haught

by lvg812



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inspired by The Great Gatsby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvg812/pseuds/lvg812
Summary: From her small cottage on the West Egg, Waverly stared in wonder at the extravagant home next door. When a massive party started seemingly out of no where, Waverly was content to observe, something that struck great interest in the home owner next door: Nicole Haught.I own none of the characters or Gatsby elements and I simply wrote this for fun.





	Haught

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short but I wanted to establish the opening part and it didn’t feel right to include anything else in the first chapter.  
> Hope you guys enjoy <3  
> And feel free to comment any feed back.  
> xoxo LVG

From her little cottage on the West Egg of Long Island, New York, Waverly Earp peered out of her window at the towering mansion that could only be described as a castle. With extravagant columns and seemingly endless amounts of windows, the castle stood out among the rest of the royal buildings that coated the West Egg. It had a way of, in spite of its overpowering stature, drawing passers in as if the doors were always open and the host stood beckoning in the entryway. Had Waverly not lived next door, she would have imagined it to be something straight from Buckingham Palace, though, not having traveled far from the safety of her western shell, anything bigger than New York apartments seemed castle-like to her. 

The house, to put it modestly, seemed mostly empty. No car sat parked in the drive way and no children’s toys littered the grass. Waverly would occasionally see a few people stop in, mostly staff or gardeners, though the inhabitants seemed alone. 

Waverly would soon find how very wrong she was. That same night thousands of people from seemingly every nook and cranny of New York crammed into cabs and cars to come visit the home of the young girl’s neighbor. Waverly, having not been invited, stayed on her porch watching as people stumbled in and out of the welcoming walls. All were dressed to the nines. Men in suits and ties, their shoes polished until they shined, not a single wrinkle in their coats and a clean hat placed upon their slicked hair. The women and girls wore flapper dresses, their hair in waves with a band placed firmly around their foreheads. With each step, the people bounced and buzzed as if their whole lives had been leading up to this one party and they could simply not wait to walk through the doors. The energy of the building and the beat of the music could be felt from Waverly’s porch and she assumed the same could be said for miles beyond that. 

Waverly went to sleep that night with more questions about the massive building to her right than she had earlier that day. The biggest: Who owned it?  
That question and many others ran through the young girl’s mind that night. All the while, the owner thought the same of the beautiful woman in the home to her left. She was impressed by the girl’s obvious interest but passive and contented behavior expressed through mere observation. The first thing most people realize about Nicole Haught, after her captivating smile, is how observant she is. The gorgeous red-head has a way with words that made you feel completely understood in every way that you wanted to be understood. She could recognize every detail about a room or person in mere moments and would lock them in her expansive memory to leave them for later if she should see you again some day. 

As the party wound down, Nicole said her goodbyes to her guests and wished them all a goodnight. With each hand shake and head nod, more rumors of the girls existence would appear, for Nicole liked to keep her true life story extremely private. She would let said rumors spread with no concern as to who knew them or believed them. For some reason, however, the red-haired bachelorette knew that the girl next door was someone she would want to share her story with. 

Nicole stowed this information away in the rest of the files of her memories to when she would have time to properly introduce herself to the captivating brown haired observer from next door.


End file.
